In The Mood
by Mercurio17
Summary: Quizá no es buena idea acercarte a Pietro mientras ve televisión. / LoganxPeter / Este fic participa en el reto "Give your love love - San Valentín 2016" del foro Groovy Mutations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada del universo Marvel me pertenece.**

* * *

 **In The Mood**

 **I**

.

Algo en él le decía que no sería lo mejor acercarse, que estaba a punto de exponerse, pero verlo solo llamó su atención, y no pudo contenerse.

—¿Y Wanda?

—Durmiendo —respondió el chico mientras se terminaba una chocolatina. Se relamió los labios y le echó una mirada a Logan, para luego volver a enfocarse en el televisor. Rió por una broma que hacía el conductor—. ¿Por?

—Porque es raro que no estén juntos. —Logan también dirigió su mirada al televisor y decidió sentarse a su lado en el sofá. A Peter le sonó como una queja.

—Terminó Doctor Who y cambiamos de canal. No le gusta Benny Hill; le dio sueño y dijo que fuéramos a dormir, pero yo aún no quería, así que aquí estoy —explicó, y una sonrisa vanidosa asomó a su rostro. Porque sin proponérselo, tenía a Logan con él—. La acosté y volví.

—¿Te gusta ese programa? —replicó con el ceño fruncido. A su alrededor tenía varias envolturas de golosinas que observó con cierto desprecio.

—Las chicas son guapas —respondió con ligereza, encogiéndose de hombros. Logan curvó una ceja. Peter comprendió porqué lo hacía—. Sí, me gustan, viejo, ¿a ti no? —Y volvió a reír, mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre la falda de Logan. Este le fulminó—. Ah, claro, ¿pensaste que solo me van... los tíos? —dijo, muy divertido, medio en broma, medio en serio, inclinando su cuerpo para acercar sus rostros.

—No es algo en lo que me ponga a pensar, mocoso. Y quítate, que pesas.

Peter se replegó, herido levemente su orgullo. Pero conservó su sonrisa y se negó a mover sus piernas de donde estaban.

—Esa castaña es guapa. Es como rubia, pero no del tono típico. Ella me gusta —declaró—. Quizá algún día consiga a una chica así.

—A mí me gustan con el pelo rojo —dijo Logan, muy enterado de qué intención tenían esos comentarios.

—¿Rojo? No se vería bien contigo. ¿Qué tal algo más claro? ¿Algo como plateado?

—Peter —amenazó muy firme, porque quería esquivar todo lo posible ese tema.

En realidad, el asunto de los sentimientos de Peter hacia él le venía rondando desde hacía mucho en la cabeza. Desde que el chico mostrara por él un interés que no mostraba por nadie más que no fuera su hermana, tuvo claro que algo no andaba bien. Con el transcurso de los días, el muchacho terminó por mandarle indirectas más que directas que terminaron por convencerlo de qué estaba ocurriendo.

Lo había tratado y sabía cómo era Peter, y por eso mismo no había querido afrontar el problema: debía ser un enamoramiento pasajero. Nada más. Peter quería su atención un día como quería desayunar panqueques una mañana y tostadas a la otra.

—¿Qué? —refunfuñó, torciendo los labios en un gesto algo infantil, porque estaba bastante acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Logan se frotó la frente y tomó aire. Si ese debía ser el momento de hablar, lo haría.

—Chico, sé qué estás insinuando–

—Serías muy tonto si no lo hicieras...

—La respuesta es no.

No quería lastimar al muchacho. No quería a un chiquillo con el "corazón roto" rondando (corriendo) por la casa.. Pero si no era de ese modo, no podría zanjar el tema nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un mocoso.

—No lo soy.

—Lo eres. Mírate. Yo soy mucho mayor que tú, además de tu profesor.

—¿Entonces es solo por eso? —replicó de inmediato, muy dispuesto a rebatir cualquier cosa que le dijera.

Logan estaba a punto de responderle, pero se frenó a tiempo para reflexionar. Todo lo que acababa de decirle era lo primero que le venía a la mente. Era otra razón la que le hacía negarse. Una que iba más allá de una moral que debía cumplirse por respeto al instituto y, sobre todo, a la confianza que le brindó Charles.

—¿Es solo porque soy joven? Entonces, si fuera mayor...

—No —cortó Logan— Ni así.

—Esa no es la razón y lo sabes —se quejó, rasgando un paquete de galletas que tenía escondido en el sofá—. Si vas a negarte, sé franco y dame tus razones. De frente.

Logan sospechaba que lo suyo era un capricho, un gusto pasajero y que con el tiempo desistiría. Esa era el verdadero motivo para negarse. Entonces, ¿por qué le costaba decírselo y en su lugar prefería mandarse con pretextos básicos que no engañaban a nadie?

—Eres un mocoso —repitió, quizá para convencerse de que esa era la mejor y mayor razón.

Peter, avispado, trató de encontrarle otro significado a sus palabras.

—No es porque soy joven de edad. Es porque crees que soy inmaduro. —Eso sí le había ofendido, y Logan pudo verlo en sus ojos.

Logan tenía miedo. Peter no lo sabía, pero así era. Él, con su pasado, sus heridas, no podía aceptar sus pseudo sentimientos. No podía sentir algún apego más allá del estricto profesor-alumno que había establecido. Era peligroso; ya había perdido a mucha gente con el tiempo.

Logan tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien. Logan tenía miedo de querer a alguien. Peor aún si este era un chico que, seguramente, no tenía idea de qué sentía exactamente. Tenía miedo de querer a Peter y que lo que este sienta no pase de un capricho.

—Cobarde —retó el muchacho, que se había incorporado del sofá en un segundo. Estaba a punto de irse, y Logan lo sabía.

Antes de que se atreva a hacerlo, aferró su muñeca.

—Tal vez. Y en muchos sentidos.

—Te creí más directo —dijo, recobrada su sonrisa por ese gesto.

Y, atrevido –o confianzudo– como siempre, decidió que estaba bien sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Fijos sus ojos en sus labios, y sus brazos detrás de la nuca de su profesor.

—¿No te arrepentirás? —preguntó Logan. Porque era imprescindible para él hacerlo. Porque quería que Peter esté seguro para poder estar seguro él también. Porque quería creerle.

—Solo me arrepiento de lo que no hago.

* * *

 **N.A:** Bueno, Apocalipsis está a poco de estrenarse y, como habrán notado, nuestro Quicksilver luce una camiseta de Rush, una banda que, por lo que he visto, es poco conocida. Estuve averiguando sobre ellos, y resulta que sacaron su primer álbum justamente en 1974. Entre las canciones de este disco homónimo al grupo, se encuentran algunas que empiezan justamente con correr XD (en realidad el nombre del grupo ya dice bastante). Me encanta su energía.  
Para los fines que tenía este fic, decidí escoger la canción In The Mood. Por si las dudas, dejaré esta canción en mi perfil en caso alguien desee escucharla.

Sobre los programas de TV que menciona Peter:

*El show de Benny Hill era un programa cómico británico que debutó en 1969 y duró hasta 1989. Su humor era muy sexista y en sus sketchs principalmente hacían que las mujeres vayan despojándose de su ropa. Obviamente, estas chicas eran guapísimas, mientras que los hombres que las acompañaban en las escenas no eran, para nada, galanes.

*Doctor Who, que ahora está en emisión, se estrenó en 1963 por la BBC hasta 1989; la de ahora es una versión producida luego de un gran ¿hiatus? La historia, que deben conocerla muchos, va sobre los viajes por el espacio y tiempo de El Doctor.

El siguiente capítulo es la continuación. Este es sobre amor caprichoso.

Debo decir que me ha costado cumplir con lo de las 1k palabras... El texto íntegro, sin título ni disclaimer, tiene 994 palabras según Word.

Las notas de autor no cuentan dentro de mi límite de palabras (?) –huye–


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada del universo Marvel me pertenece.**

* * *

 **II**

.

Se estaba ahogando, pero en ese momento no importaba. Simplemente no iba a soltarlo. No luego de todo lo que le costó lograrlo.

—Despacio, Peter —jadeó Logan, separándolos al fin. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se humedeció los labios. Que en realidad estaban húmedos.

No recibió mayor respuesta que unas manos enredándose en su cabello y unos labios que volvían a probar los suyos.

Eso estaba bien. Quizá Peter no era excelente besando –le preocuparía que lo sea–; iba muy rápido y no le daba descanso; movía mucho los labios y terminaba demasiado húmedo; pero, fuera de eso, le ponía tanto empeño que no podía evitar enternecerse.

Se atrevería a afirmar que los besos de Peter le gustaban. Le gustaban porque eran su arma para demostrarle que no era un chiquillo, que no era inmaduro y, sobre todo, que lo suyo no era algo pasajero.

El arma más efectiva que le conoció, porque a los pocos minutos ya tenía el cerebro medio fundido y le iba costando más y más mantener el control. Cosa difícil para él, dado que era un hombre de instinto.

Pero estaba bien. Pese a ciertas torpezas cometidas por ambos, todo fluía con una naturalidad impresionante. Hasta que sintió balancearse el cuerpo del muchacho contra el suyo.

Cortó el beso abruptamente y lo tomó por los hombros.

—No. —Tajante. Firme.

—¿No? —dijo Peter, coqueto y sonriente. Repitió el movimiento—. ¿No qué? —E intentó volver a besarlo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —atajó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. No, Peter.

¿Con quién creí que estaba tratando? Por supuesto que no iba a detenerse.

Con una habilidad insospechada, Peter logró un roce que le nubló los sentido. Aprovechó el descuido; porque sabía con él funcionaba así, debía sacarle todo el jugo a cualquier momento de debilidad de Logan; y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mucho más ímpetu.

Leves jadeos eran acallados por el ruido del televisor. Peter tuvo la precaución de subirle el volumen.

—¿Pietro?

Sus alarmas se encendieron. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

El chico parpadeó descolocado. Logan y él se vieron a los ojos, aún aturdidos por las sensaciones provocadas por los besos y los roces.

—¿Hermano?

Peter pegó un brinco y volvió a sentarse con propiedad en el sofá. En el momento en que se limpiaba la cara y Logan se acomodaba la camisa, Wanda apareció en la sala. El pijama confirmaba la versión del chico: sí se había ido a dormir.

—Está oscuro. Ya es tarde. ¿No vas a dormir? —dijo ella, y barrió con la mirada a Logan.

—¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo? —replicó, fingiendo fastidio. Que en realidad sí sentía, porque su hermanita había frustrado su encuentro con Logan, pero simplemente no podía enojarse en serio con ella—. Te dejé acostada.

—¿Qué hacen?

—¿No es obvio? Vemos la tele —explicó, y extrajo de debajo de un cojín un caramelo—. Duerme.

—No quiero.

Logan empezaba a sentir que sobraba.

—Vamos a dormir— pidió Wanda. Se acercó a su hermano para tirar de su manga; se colocó de cuclillas frente a él e insistió con el jaloneo—. Duerme conmigo.

—¿No están muy grandes para dormir juntos? Es decir... —intervino Logan, algo extrañado del comportamiento de la muchacha.

—Escucha: ve a tu habitación, que yo iré en un momento —propuso en su mejor tono conciliador, regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le agitó el cabello de la coronilla. Wanda frunció los labios y se quedó mirándole fijamente, como si supiera que algo estaba ocurriendo allí.

Pero no importaba. Peter le iba a contar tarde o temprano. Siempre lo hacía.

Se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió de la habitación dando pequeños brincos.

—Jo-der, eso estuvo cerca... —Silbó con sorpresa—. Pero fue divertido. Debiste ver tu cara: estabas pálido —rió, revolviéndose el cabello de la nuca.

—No es gracioso.

Por supuesto, ese pequeño incidente le dejó pensando.

—No vas a empezar de nuevo con ese asunto de ser profesor y alumno, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos, si no ha pasado nada!

—Pasará, tarde o temprano. —Era el adulto en ese asunto, después de todo. No podía verlo tan fácil como Peter. Porque, de hecho, no era nada fácil.

—Sí me importa... —dijo de pronto, con la mirada perdida en el televisor—. Me importa que ella lo sepa, por eso me detuve. No era el momento. —Resopló, y apagó el televisor en un parpadeo—. Si alguien más lo sabe, no me interesa. Pero ella se va a enterar por mí.

—Te lo encargo —suspiró.

—¿Sabes?... Creo que será más divertido si no lo sabe nadie. —Su sonrisa traviesa estaba de vuelta, y Logan ya podía sentirse más tranquilo con esa señal. Si Peter sonreía de esa forma, todo estaba arreglado—. Será más interesante.

La sonrisa se ensanchó, y Logan tuvo claro que en verdad le quería. Era lindo. Irreverente.

Y de pronto apareció nuevamente sobre sus piernas, y envolvía su cuello con sus brazos.

—Tendremos que escondernos —concluyó. Sus dedos juguetones tiraban despacio de sus cortos cabellos—. Así que ten cuidado, porque te asaltaré en cualquier momento.

Cuando estaba a punto de recordarle que Wanda le estaba esperando, porque no quería alargar el tema habiendo llegado a un acuerdo, Peter le dio un beso. Puro y dulce. Sonrió una última vez, y desapareció de la habitación.

En la sala, Logan sintió perdida la tibieza de ese cuerpo. Así que decidió irse a dormir también.

Solo esperaba que Peter no se aparezca en su habitación en la madrugada. Las advertencias de ese chico no debían tomarse a la ligera.

* * *

 **N.A:** Y, bueno, aquí termina. Escogí, como es obvio, amor secreto.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya intentaré probar algo nuevo con esta pareja, que es mi OTP :3

Gracias por leer.


End file.
